


broken & alone

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You have killed me, Pansy', Millicent whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken & alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably unbelievably dumb attempt of translating some of my drabbles/ficlets into english, because it was written for a prompt of an english livejournal ficathon.  
> So, it maybe sounds kind of strange and maybe english users will laugh out loud, when they read it.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
>  **Wordcount:** 227 
> 
> Written for the [fem! february!](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/58449.html?page=8) Prompt by [fluffyfrolicker](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/): _we're under the sheets / and you're killing me / in our house made of paper / your words all over me_

_we're under the sheets / and you're killing me / in our house made of paper / your words all over me_

+

Her fingers firmly cling in the thin, white sheet which covers her body.  
The fear within her chest increases in despair and threatens to smother her.  
„Why?“, asks Millicent only, with shaking voice and tears in her dark eyes.  
Irritated Pansy twists the eyes, while she gets together in a hurry, her clothes which lie everywhere on the ground scattered.  
„Why should it go on, Mill? Listen, it was only an adventure with us, okay? Or have you possibly thought, I would have fallen in love with you?“  
Pansy looks at Millicent with an icy look, so that she only is quiet and shakes sadly her head.  
„You see. Then, nevertheless, everything is cleared.“  
And Pansy goes and leaves Millicent behind, broken and alone.

Not till the door has closed to the dormitory, for a long time behind Pansy, Millicent allows to herself to awake from her stiffness.  
And sinks in the arms of loneliness, which has already stretched the arms to her.  
Pansys words resound loud in her head and crash her little house made of paper, which she has been based so laboriously, down, over and over again.  
Stiff, she crouches down in a corner, left, desperate, until she wishes, to not to have to wake up the next day, anymore.  
Because Pansy has anyway killed her already.  
“You have killed me, Pansy”, she whispers.


End file.
